


犯人

by Xiaonan966



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaonan966/pseuds/Xiaonan966
Summary: 四站后，带土被关进了监狱。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	犯人

旗木卡卡西提着两份盒饭，从火影塔内一处偏僻的楼梯往下走，去到越来越深的地下，打开一扇小小的木门，在摇曳昏暗的灯光中穿过长长的走廊，来到贴满了符文的、铁质的监牢前。  
宇智波带土听到他的声音，从牢房的角落抬起头来。

外面已经是春天了。第四次忍界大战结束后，战争首犯就一直被关在这里，穿着抑制查克拉的束身衣，戴着特质的眼罩，十根手指上满满地刻下符咒的烙印。犯人住在火影塔地下暗无天日的牢房，几十米的地上，木叶从战争中慢慢复苏，下过雪，雪又化了，然后新芽从树枝中抽出，春天来了。  
卡卡西打开牢房的门，走了进去。带土的上半身被束身衣绷着，不好维持平衡，卡卡西不来的时候，他就一直坐在床上靠着墙。卡卡西把他从床上扶起来，先带他去小便，然后引他坐到一张简陋的木桌旁。  
卡卡西打开饭盒，坐到带土身边，拆开两双筷子。火影塔统一的定食做得还可以，卡卡西熟练但细致地把饭菜一点点喂到带土嘴里，带土会细细地咀嚼，然后咽下去。最后卡卡西给他擦了擦嘴，才开始吃自己的那份。  
这是他们的一日三餐，虽然总是不定点，但卡卡西会亲自过来，和带土一起吃；不过火影的工作太忙，他抽不出很多时间，比如帮带土去厕所、给他擦洗身体、在可控的范围内让他活动四肢以防肌肉萎缩等等，这样的事只能交给影分身去做。  
带土一直很听话。卡卡西不是没想过把这些事交给别人去做。他有一回工作忙，只能找信得过的暗部手下代劳，一天后得到报告说犯人不吃不喝。他下到地牢来，臭味弥漫在空气里，带土像往常一样坐在床上，弄脏了裤子。  
带土知道卡卡西来了，朝他很诚恳地说：“对不起。”这是他自从下到这里来后第二次说话。

第一次，带土在踏进这间牢房时站住了，他背对着卡卡西，说：“我说过，你们要把我当作敌人。”  
“宇智波带土，你什么意思？”雷影立即反问。他身形高大，在狭窄的通道里只能稍微低着头，“要是你敢再动一下挑起战争的念头，我现在就杀了你！”  
不少人纷纷附和雷影的话，但带土毫无反应，他们便渐渐安静下来，不安又愤怒地挤作一团，堵在火影塔的地下。  
“火影大人，”水影转向一言不发的六代目火影，柔声说，“您确定您的小小私心不会打扰忍界来之不易的和平吗？”  
“各位，关于这件事我已经在会谈上保证过了。”卡卡西披着洁白的御神袍，语调客气平板，“我代表木叶忍村全权负责宇智波带土的看守，同时他活着。”  
火影话音刚落，就响起铁链摩擦地面的声音，犯人头也不回地走进了铁门。

卡卡西吃完了，他装好两份空饭盒，走出牢房，关门落锁。  
带土就在那时候第三次开口。他说：“为什么？”  
卡卡西的动作停住了，他没有回答，好像不确定刚刚是不是带土在说话。  
带土于是耐心地又说了一遍：“为什么？”  
他的声音很哑，音调很奇怪，一听就是很久都没有说过话了。卡卡西想，原来带土自己一个人待着的时候不会自言自语。  
“什么为什么？”卡卡西反问，他发现自己的声音也哑哑的。  
“嗯，比如为什么不杀了我？”带土说。  
卡卡西那一瞬间觉得很累，他很多天都没有好好休息了，火影办公桌太硬，他得铺好几层卷宗才能让自己的胳膊硌得没有那么疼。就算回家睡，也会三番五次醒过来，醒了就要好久才能睡着，他觉得不划算，索性就一直住在火影塔里。  
卡卡西不作声，带土也没有再说话。卡卡西在一片沉默中准备转身离开，带土的声音忽然又从牢房里响起了。  
“别走，”带土说，“卡卡西，别走。”  
卡卡西茫然地站在牢房外面，带土坐在那里，安静地仰起脸朝向卡卡西，好像可以透过厚厚的眼罩看到他。  
卡卡西突然想起自己很小的时候家里养的一条狗。当时他三四岁，狗就已经很老了，老得瞎了眼，动不了，坐在窝里，脸上的毛全都变白了。卡卡西太小，记不得它原来该是什么样，但知道自己之前好像很喜欢和这条狗玩。  
有一天爸爸过来，给他说狗快不行了，问他要不要去最后看一看。  
卡卡西还不理解爸爸话里的含义，但狗趴在窝里，很少动，散发出一种死亡的气息，让小孩子本能地害怕。卡卡西不敢靠近自己的狗，他在几步之外站住了，不肯再往前走。  
但狗忽然把头慢慢地抬起来，朝向卡卡西。它早就瞎了，湿润的黑色眼睛里没有光，它温和且无害，它永远都不会伤害卡卡西。  
卡卡西不记得狗的名字。  
“…你又为什么？”卡卡西听见自己说，“你为什么做那些事？”他把饭盒放下，再一次打开牢房的门，走进去，坐到带土身边，但不看他。  
卡卡西双手放在膝上，他捏紧了拳头，继续问：“你为什么不回到木叶？你经历了什么，为什么不给我说？”他的声音开始颤抖，“你为什么不回来，我们本来可以不这样，你本来可以成为火影，为什么你要这么做？”  
“卡卡西，”带土轻声说，“可你成为了火影，你为什么不开心？”  
“我不想成为火影，我是在替你做！”卡卡西扯下御神袍塞到带土怀里，“本来该是你穿着它！”  
带土好像对那件御神袍无知无觉，他接着说：“你当时对我说只要我活着就有弥补的机会，我活下来了，但为什么是这样？”  
他问：“卡卡西，我赎罪了吗？为什么像是你在替我赎罪？”  
“我…我不知道。”卡卡西突然泄了气一样颓然垂下肩，御神袍放在他们之间，被穿过铁栅栏的光线切割成几小块。  
带土就不再问他。他慢慢挪过来，贴到卡卡西身侧。他抬起头，用自己的嘴去亲吻卡卡西的脸，他下唇的疤磨着卡卡西的脸颊。卡卡西忽然意识到自己在哭。  
带土喉咙深处发出有意无意的哼声，开始用脸蹭卡卡西的面罩，他褪色的头发长长了不少，轻轻扫过卡卡西的脖颈，让他有点发痒。  
御神袍被卡卡西放到一边，他摘下面罩，亲上带土的嘴唇。  
他们在狭窄的、脏兮兮的小床上做爱，灯光有气无力地照着他们的身体，卡卡西闻到牢房角落马桶的异味。  
他没有给带土脱下束身衣，只是把他摁在床铺上操，因为脚链的缘故，他们的姿势很别扭。好在带土像一个过于理想的飞机杯，他的肠道很温暖，卡卡西可以抱着他，带土会在他俯下身时用干裂的嘴唇去贴他的耳朵。  
他不知道带土变声期都经历过什么，但带土的喘息沙哑而且支离破碎，卡卡西操到他前列腺时，他会发出尾音走调的呻吟，听起来像一个嘲笑。  
最后卡卡西抱着带土躺在床上，他摸到带土的眼罩，手指感受到一片湿润。  
于是卡卡西轻轻地问：“你为什么没有死在战场？”  
带土就很认真诚恳地说：“对不起。”  
卡卡西不说话了。困意袭来，他在牢房里，在这张床上，在带土的身边睡着了。

卡卡西是被外面的喧闹声吵醒的，但可能因为久违地睡了个好觉，他感觉头脑格外清晰。他睁开眼，阳光穿过几十米深的地下，落到他的脚边。  
带土已经不见了。虬结盘错的树根从牢房的地面生发，顶穿砖墙和厚厚的土壤，一路延伸到了室外。  
卡卡西低头看到自己的手指，上面有暗红色的血迹。他飞快地套上御神袍，跑了出去。  
现在刚刚清晨，空气还很凉爽，但外面已经聚集了不少人。卡卡西走到他们中间，一起仰头看那株将火影塔挤得歪斜的槐树。  
“火影大人，”一名暗部出现在他身边，说，“这棵树是两小时前忽然长成的，技术部已经做过紧急分析了，树干上提取到了初代目火影和四战战犯宇智波带土的细胞。”  
卡卡西点点头，另一名暗部说：“初步定论是宇智波带土使用瞳力挣脱了束缚，但因为体力消耗过度，被体内初代目火影的细胞反噬了。”  
“火影大人，火影塔的重建工作和这棵树的去留问题……”暗部小心翼翼地问。  
卡卡西说：“知道了，我很快就会下发通知。”  
暗部们点点头，消失了。  
卡卡西站在树荫下，抬起头往上看。这是一颗茂盛蓊郁的槐树，树干粗壮有力，叶片层层叠叠，风吹过去，成千上万片绿叶就会发出悦耳的沙沙声。  
今天木叶天气很好，阳光透过树叶洒在人们的脸上。树的来源已经不胫而走，卡卡西听到不远处有人说：“死了还要把火影塔顶歪，这犯人真是死性难改！”  
“但不是说他早就悔改了，这半年一直被关押在地下，从没打过什么歪主意。”又有人说。  
“死了变成这么大一棵树，当作绿化也算是做了点儿贡献，”有人走到卡卡西身旁，问，“火影大人，这树要不就留在木叶吧？”  
六代目火影没有回答。他指尖发凉，只是把御神袍裹得更紧了一点。


End file.
